Heroes of Goode
by SilverSapphire999
Summary: Join the Seven, Reyna, Nico and Thalia at Goode High School. This story is somewhat cliche but whatever. Im not GOODE at summaries. Lol...but read to find out what happens. Rated T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

Liana POV

_RIIIIINNG!_ Liana woke with a start. She glanced at her alarm clock which read 6:40 am. Sighing, Liana hauled herself out of bed and clambered down the hallway to the bathroom. After showering Liana shook her mane of un-tamable black and blue curls and threw on a black Fall Out Boy T-Shirt and high-waisted dark wash jeans. Liana let out a shaky breath and ran to the bathroom to look at her reflection. Today was her first day at Goode High School as a 10th grader and she was freaking out. Liana looked at the mirror and a girl with startling purple eyes stared back at her. Sprinting back to her room, Liana fingered the grennish-blueish necklace she had worn for as long as she could remember. Her mother said it was a gift from her dad. Liana didn't know much about her father, just that he had a warm smile and green eyes. "Liana!". Said girl woke from her trance, shouldered her blue and white backpack and tramped down the stairs to her mother's call. "Mom I have to go! I'm gonna be late!", Liana yelled to her mom. "Wait! Eat this.", her mom said-ordered-her. Liana raised her eyebrows at the granola bar but obliged to make her mom happy. Liana's mom, Aubrey, kissed her daughter's forehead and pushed he through the front door.

Hally POV

Hally was tapping her foot waiting just around the corner of Goode High's front doors. Just then the doors opened. Hally craned her neck to see if the person walking through the doors was Liana but it wasn't. Instead it was a group of teenagers. There was a pale boy with dark hair and a girl with kaleidoscope eyes. The girl was holding hands with a blonde boy who had electric blue eyes. Another girl was next to the blonde guy, she had the same blue eyes but her hair was short, spiky and black. Behind the girl was a Latino boy who had his arm around a girl with cinnamon brown hair in a side pony tail. Next to them was a girl with regal features and obsidian eyes. Another boy was standing next to her, he had a buzz cut and black eyes. Leading the group was a girl and a boy. The girl had her head on his shoulder and she was smiling into his sea green eyes. The girl had stormy grey eyes and she laughed at something the boy said. All eyes were on the group as they walked down the hallway to the office. The group quickened their pace, as if they were uncomfortable with the attention. They dissappeared into the office.

Liana POV

Liana raced down the street, weaving through the New Yorkers trying to reach her bus stop.

...

Drawing her breath, Liana bounded up the stone steps to Goode High School. She pushed through the heavy metal doors. Suddenly a hand grabbed her from behind. Fearing for her life, Liana twisted the arm that the hand wa attatched to and forced the person against the wall. "Lila, it's me!", the person said. Liana flinched when she herd her nickname. "I thought I told you not to sneak up on me like that, Hally.". Liana released the person against the wall, Hally. "Little did I know you were going to kill me for putting my hand on your shoulder.", Hally grumbled. Liana rolled her eyes, "Whatever, we need to find the guys.". Turning on her heel, Liana walked straight...into a girl.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to FourFearsForever for being my very first review on this website! YAY! xD**

**Disclaimer: I am not Uncle Rick the troll therefore I don't own PJO/HOO**

**Reyna POV**

Reyna sighed as she climbed out of the van. She closed the door and waved to Argus and he winked back. Goode High School loomed in front of Reyna. '_Okay Reyna, it's just mortal high school. No need to worry'_ Reyna chided herself. Taking a deep breath she walked with Nico. All chatter stopped as the group of demigods entered the school. Using the silence to her advantage, Reyna scanned her surroundngs. She saw everyone was grouped differently. There was a group of people huddled off to the corner, clutching books and binders. Another group wore entirely black. they looked mean. Reyna heard snickering and looked to find a bunch of boys carrying what looked like spray paint and other things used for pranking. But one group in particular caught her eye. In the middle of the hallway a bunch of boys and girls eyed the demigods greedily. In the front of the circle of people was a boy and a girl. The girl had platnium blonde hair with light brown streaks. Her green eyes looked over the demigods as if she was deciding whether they were worthy of her attention. The boy stood with confidence and **(heh)** swagger. He had light brown hair in a mowhawk and his eyes were a very dark blue. Percy cleared his throat asking the mortals to move wtihout speaking. The mortals moved, some tripping over each other. Reyna quickly followed everyone down the hall to the office. "Well that was weird.", Leo stated making everyone laugh. Calypso punched and he yelped. "Can I help you?", a voice siad. We all turned to see a lady sitting a a black desk with a welcoming smile on her face. "Yes, we are looking for our schedules. we wern't able to come to Open House night.", Annabeth replied.

"That's fine. I just need your names."

"Annabeth Chase. Percy Jackson. Leo Valdez. Calypso Titan. Piper McLean. Thalia and Jason Grace. Nico di Angelo. Reyna Ramirez-Arrellano. Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang."

"Okay here you go. Four seniors, five juniors, one sophmore and one freshman."

"Thank you.", Annabeth told the lady, whose name was Vivian. Vivian cleared her throat, "Won't you dears need some help finding your way around."

"We'll be fine.", Annabeth reassured her. With that they exited the office and went their seperate ways.

Reyna looked for Room 403, her homeroom. Too late, Reyna realized she was going to crash. The person she crashed into was a young girl with rowdy black hair and wild purple eyes. The girl began to apologize but Reyna waved it off. Reyna brushed herself off and offered her hand to the girl, "I'm Reyna." The girl took Reyna's hand and Reyna pulled her up, "I'm Liana." Someone coughed behind Liana. Reyna didn't notice her before. She took in the other girl's apperance. The girl looked about 15, Liana's age, and had light brown hair and dark brown eyes. "Are you two okay?", the girl asked worridly.

"We're fine Hally."

"Well excuse me for being concerned about your well being, Liana."

"Oh my goodness stop being so dramatic Hally!"

"I am not being dra-

"Um, I'm sorry to cut in but can you help me find Room 403", Reyna cut in before a real argument could start. Both girls turned to Reyna. "Which room?", Hally asked. "403. Why?"

"We have homeroom with in room 402! Lets walk together!", Liana exclaimed. Reyna gave her a relieved smile. The three girls walked together, becoming quick friends. Soon enough they reached Room 403. Hally turned to Reyna, "Our classroom is right next dor. Do you want to meet up after class?". Reyna nodded her head at her two new friends and they smiled. "Cool." Liana and Hally walked the few steps to their classroom and waved to Reyna before vanishin inside. Reyna took a deep breath and walked into her math class.


	3. Chapter 3

**HAI again! Chapter 3 is here!...dun dun dun...jk**

**Disclaimer: I am a girl, Rick Riordan is a man, therefore I don't own PJO/HOO xD**

**Reyna POV**

Reyna stepped into the math class and shivered. It was soo cold! All the seats in the back row of the classroom were filled so Reyna sat in the front. She ignored the wolf whitles and cat calls but she knew that boys were looking. Reyna turned her head to the teacher, who was writing her name on the Smartboard. She turned to her class and smiled. "Okay. Well my name is and I am 32 years old. Today before we start on our curriculum we are going to do an ice breaker. Everyone sit in a circle on the carpet back there." The class moved to a shag carpet in the back of the classroom. Reyna looked around at her fellow classmates and noticed immideatly that the girl from this morning was in her class. "Now, who wants to go first?", asked. The girl with the platnium blonde hair rasied her hand. beamed at her, "Great! Now state your name and something about yourself then pass the ball to someone else." Blondie, as Reyna had now taken to calling her, cleared her throat and batted her eyelashes. "I'm Sierra Miller and I am on the cheerleading squad.", with that, Blondie-err-Sierra tossed the ball to Reyna, who looked quite startled. "Well, I'm Reyna Ramirez-Arellano and my ancestors were Roman." grinned at Reyna who gave her a small smile. Reyna chucked the ball to the peson across from her and zoned out. There were too many names. There was Janie, Lauren, Cora, Chantel, Damien, Liam and Michael. Reyna couldn't remember anything else. Soon enough the bell rang and Reyna snapped out of her trance. Grabbing her messenger bag, Reyna darted out the door and searched frantically for Liana and Hally. Out of here proverbial vison Reyna spotted Hally waving and Liana jumping. Rolling her eyes at their childish antics, Reyna jogged over to Liana and Hally. "What class do you have next Reyna?", Hally asked. Reyna didn't have time to look at her scheldule so she took it out of her bookbag. Reyna squinted at the green paper that had her schedule.

**Reyna Ramirez-Arellano**

**9:00-9:12 Homeroom**

**9:16-10:09 Math-Room 403 **

**10:13-11:07 Wheel-Room 390**

**11:11-12:01 Technology-Room 410**

**12:05-12:35 C Lunch-Cafeteria**

**12:40-1:30 World History-Room 400**

**1:34-2:40 Language Arts-Room 340**

**2:44-3:18 Gym-Room 180**

**3:22-4:15 Study Hall-Library**

**4:19-5:09 Science-Room 349**

"Who do you have for Wheel, Reyna?

"What's Wheel?", Reyna asked obviously confused. "Wheel is pretty much your elective. For the first few weeks of school, you have to do Wheel and take different electives. At the end of the grading period you get to decide which elective you want.", Liana explained.

"I have I think...why? Is he nice?"

Hally smiled, "I have Wheel with him too. He's the Culinary Arts teacher! Come on we better go! What do you have next Liana?"

"I have Swimming with Coach Hedge. The Gym is all the way on the other side of school! I better get going. See you guys later?"

Reyna gave Liana a grin, "Yeah! Let's met up at Tech okay?"

"Cool! Now I'd better go. You guys should too, if you don't want to be late."

"Alright. Bye! Come on, let's go.", Hally dragged Reyna in the dirction of the Culinary Arts room, while Liana raced off to the Gym.

**Liana POV**

Liana dashed off to the Gym, sliding down the railing of the stairs and touching down on the ground. She looked back up at the second floor, where Hally was leading Reyna to Culinary class. Liana dodged students here and there, hoping to reach the Gym before the bell rang. Finally Liana made into the Gym, but not before slamming into someone, for the second time that day. The weird thing was that only she fell down. The other person still remained standing but he looked worried. "I'm am so stupid, are you okay?", the person asked. Liana stood up and stared at the boy she ran into. He was about 6 feet tall, which meant he was at least 4 inches taller than her. The boy had sea-green eyes with flecks of blue in them. Liana never met anyone who had such similar eyes as her. This guy kinda reminded Liana of her dad. "-ello? Hey!" Liana felt hands on her shoulders, the guy was shaking her. Liana blinked, quite confused but happy she wasn't just looking at him any more. The guy relaxed and gave her a lopsided grin. "You kinda scared me there, you know." Liana smiled at him. "Anyway I'm Percy.", the guy,_ Percy_, held out his hand for her to shake and Liana complied.

"Nice to meet you Percy, I'm Liana."

"Cool. I take it your in my swimming class right?"

"Yep.", Liana shrugged her shoulders.

"Well let's get inside!" Percy turned and walked to the double doors of the Gym, holdng them out for Liana. Said girl smiled at Percy before walking inside with Percy behind her. The smell of Clorhine hit Liana like a wall. And she breathed it in. Behind her she heard someone take a breath and saw that Percy was doing the same thing as her. Liana smiled to herself. She had only known this boy for 5 minutes and already she felt like she knew him really well. Together they walked to the stands where everyone else was chatting with their friends. Liana frowned. She didn't have any friends in this class and the only person she met was Percy. And she was pretty sure he had friends. Before she could do anything, Percy waved to a boy sitting in the last row. The boy came over and Liana saw that he was about 5'8 with black buzz cut hair. He was Chinese and he looked somewhat nervous. "Frank meet Liana, Liana this is Frank." Liana smiled at Frank, who gave her a shy grin. "Hi!", Liana held out her hand and Frank shook it. "Alright cupcakes! Listen up!", all eyes turned to a short man, no taller than 5 feet. He had a megaphone and was weilding a baseball bat as if he was going to hit someone. "Hit the locker rooms and get in the pool. We're gonna be doing some practice laps. I wanna see just how great you Cupcakes are in the water. Now move." Some of the students grumbled but Liana and Percy were eager to get in the water. They rushed to the locker rooms, Percy going to the boys' and Liana rushing to the girls'. She entered the room only to see Sierra trying to cut her black one piece. Sierra's cronies were trying to do the same to their standard bathing suits. Liana rolled her eyes before stripping down and putting on her bathing suit. She grabbed a towel and wrapped around her body. Walking towards the door Liana turned to Sierra,

"What are you trying to do?"

Sierra glared at her,"I for one want to look good out there. This is a co-ed class! Boys will be watching and I want to look my best. You should too but-" Sierra scoffed at her,"-you shouldn't bother. You're way too ugly." Liana huffed and simply walked out of the locker room. She decided not to let Sierra get to her. Percy and Frank made their way over to Liana, although she was still fuming. Frank glanced at her, "Are you okay?", he asked tentaively, like if he said something wrong she would blow up at him. Liana didn't realize she was scowling. She realaxed and gave Frank a small smile. He smiled back obviously happy he got her to stop scowling. "Liliana Williams.",coach called. "Just Liana,Coach!" Coach Hedge squinted at her, "Whatever. Percy Jackson, Frank Zhang, and...hmm...Sierra Miller. In the water now. On my whistle you will do 10 laps okay?" Said students nodded before removing thier towels and stepping into the water. Whispers could be heard a mile away as the student entered the water. The girls whispered about Percy and Frank, mostly about their abs but some people whispered about their scars. The scars that covered their bodies. The boys whispered-well yelled about how hot Sierra looked in her bathing suit. Other boys wolf whistled at Liana as she climbed into the pool. Coach yelled at them, "On your mark! Get set! Go!" People cheered for the four students in the pool. Percy was in the lead but soon Liana felt the water give strength. She swam faster and caught up to Percy on the 3 lap. Liana pushed herself to the limit amd finished the same time Percy did. Frank came in after them, leaving Sierra at last place. When they got out of the pool, everyone was shocked. Even Coach. "I never seen anything like that You tied and broke the record.", Coach Hedge said, looking at Liana in awe. Even Percy looked surprised. "Umm thanks...", Liana said although it sounded more like a question. Percy saved her, "Thanks Coach!"

Coach Hedge wandered off to his office, muttering somthing about _demigods and Poseiden_. "Everyone back to the locker rooms, the bell will ring in 10 minutes. Get dressed pack up and do whatever you need to do. I'll be in my office if you need me."

Liana turned to Frank and Percy, "Well that was weird, right."

Frank and Percy looked at her, "Yeah right well umm...we're gonna go change. Meet up after class?"

Liana beamed at Percy, "Sure." And with that Liana walked off to the locker room. Upon arrival she immideatly began drying herself off, after she took her bathing suit off. She got into her previous outfit and shook her head. Liana, being the lazy person she is, piled her hair up into a messy bun, stuffed her belongings into her locker, shouldered her backpack and ran out of the locker room just as the bell rang.

**There you go! All 1,754 words enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reviewing everybody! I literally screamed when I got my first review. SO THANK YOU! Here is some PERCABETH FLUFF just for you.**

**Disclaimer:...I...don't...own...P...J...O...or...H...O..O..*sniffles***

**Percy**

When Percy saw Liana swim he was amazed. She was as fast as him. _Could she be-NO. It's not possible._ Percy was shook out of his thoughts when a girl came up to him. Her name was _Sierra _maybe. Sierra smiled at him and batted her fake eyelashes. She was nice looking but no where near Annabeth's level of beauty. Sierra tossed her hair, "Hey." Percy looked at her,"Oh. Hey." Sierra tilted her head and leaned in to Percy. "So do you want to come over sometime.", she whispered, smirking as if he already said yes. Percy moved away from her. "Sorry but, I have a girlfriend." Percy walked out of the gym and caught up with Frank and Liana. Sierra stood alone in the gym with a shocked expression. "What took you so long.", Liana asked.

"Sierra asked me out."

"Oh." Liana shook her head. "Hally told me she's the school slut. Sierra has been with every boy at school. Apparently Sierra and Matt Sloan rose to the top of the school's social ladder when they were in 10th grade. Sierra has a brother but he's not as popular as her. Matt has slept with every girl at school. They're seniors now so this is their last year. They aren't the smartest people but if they want revenge...they'll find a way. " Frank and Percy just stared at Liana as she blabbered on about Matt and Sierra. "-personally I'm not big on gossip. I'm just repeating what Hally told me."

"Who's Hally?", Frank questioned. Percy nodded his head, wanting to know who Hally was and how she got so much information. Liana looked at them blankly then realized they didn't know Hally.

"Hally Gallagher is my best friend. You don't know her."

"Oh."

Liana shrugged. "Well we should go. What's your next class." Percy looked at his schedule.

**Perseus Jackson**

**9:00-9:12 Homeroom**

**9:16-10:09 ****Science-Room 349**

**10:13-11:07 Wheel-Room 180**

**11:11-12:01 Technology-Room 410**

**12:05-12:35 C Lunch-Cafeteria**

**12:40-1:30 Language Arts-Room 340**

**1:34-2:40 World History-Room 400**

**2:44-3:18 Study Hall-Library**

**3:22-4:15 Gym-Room 180**

**4:19-5:09 Math-Room 403**

"I have Technology next." Frank read his paper with ease. He was too lucky. "I have Language Arts next." Liana smiled at Percy, "Cool! I have Tech too. Hally and Reyna do too!" Frank and Percy raised their eyebrow. "How do you know Reyna-wait are we talking about the same Reyna.", the boys asked in unison. "Reyna Ramirez-Arellano? That Reyna?" The boys nodded their heads. "Oh. I guess we know the same Reyna." The warning bell rang, signaling that students had 2 minutes to get to class. Frank's eyes widened, "We gotta go!" Liana nodded in agreement. "I'll see you guys at lunch right?" Percy smiled,"Yep." Frank returned the gesture. "All right well we gotta go, like NOW." The 3 friends parted, Liana and Percy going to Tech and Frank going to Language Arts.

"Sooo..."

Liana looked at Percy, "Sooo, what?"

"Sooo tell me about yourself."

"I'm pretty sure we're gonna have an icebreaker in class."

"Soo..." At this point they had reached the classroom and Percy really wanted to get to know Liana.

"Soo...you can learn about me then.", and with that Liana skipped into the classroom. Percy rolled his eyes and entered after her. Liana waved to some people in a corner of the class. Reyna and two other people walked over to Liana. The one of the two strangers seemed shocked to see Percy. Reyna on the other hand just smiled at Percy and went back to her conversation with one of the strangers. Percy felt somewhat uncomfortable and Liana noticed. "I'm so stupid, Percy this is Hally and that's Aaron Hall. My two besties." Liana pointed to a girl with light brown hair and a caucasion complextion. Then she pointed to a boy with red hair and tan skin. Hally and Aaron simply smiled at Percy. "-LEAVE ME ALONE! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" Percy knew that voice. It was Annabeth, his Annabeth. Percy turned around and saw a boy with light blonde hair and green eyes talking to Annabeth. Percy narrowed his eyes and stomped over to Annabeth and the boy. The guy glared at him as Percy snaked his arm around Annabeth. "Is there a problem here?" The boy continued glaring at him. Annabeth leaned into Percy's chest. "No, Percy. We're good. Graham here was just about to leave. Right, Graham?" Graham scowled at Percy and smirked at Annabeth, "Yeah, I'll see you later, Annie." Graham stalked away. Annabeth sighed, "How has your day been so far?" Percy gave her his trademark lopsided grin, "Well I made it through science, I made a new friend in Wheel, I found out that Coach Hedge is the gym teacher, and I just made two new friends who also happen to know Reyna." Annabeth rolled her stormy grey eyes at Percy as he recounted previous events. But she didn't know that Reyna was in class with them. "Guys! Hey! PERCABETH!" Said couple looked around with confused expressions until they spotted Piper jumping up and down like a kangaroo. Hazel and Nico were with shaking their heads. Percy and Annabeth strolled over to Piper, Nico and Hazel. Reyna skipped over to them with a lillte prep in her step. Everyone stared at her. "What?", she asked. "You just skipped over here. SKIPPED, REYNA! YOU SKIPPED!", Nico said. Reyna shrugged, " I guess Liana is rubbing off on me." Nico frowned, like he remembered something. "Who's Liana?" Reyna pointed to the dark skinned girl, who was using hand motions as she talked to Aaron and Hally. Percy noticed that Liana did that..a lot. Nico's eyes bulged out of their sockets but he quickly resumed he blank face. "Come on. I'll introduce you." Piper, Percy, Annabeth, Hazel and Nico followed Reyna, who was walking towards Liana, Hally and Aaron. Liana abruptly stopped talking when she saw Nico. She looked shocked and scared. Nico had the same expression on his face.

"Nico?"

"Liana?"

Beside Liana, Hally gasped. Nico and Liana hugged each other, never letting go of each orher. Everyone else watched the interaction, completely shocked. "You guys know each other?", Percy asked. "Nico used to go to Westover Hall with me and Hally. We were all really good friends..and then Nico disappeared..

**Ohhh CLIFF HANGER! PLOT TWIST...**

** DUN...DUN...DUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN...**


	5. Chapter 5

**So thanks again to everyone who reviewed! I'm sorry I didn't get the chapter up earlier, it's just that I have soccer practice and Orchestra...so yeah. Anyway I hope you enjoy the following chapter! :)**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth was confused. She still didn't understand how Nico, Liana and Hally knew each other. Nico and Liana were still looking at each other in shock. Suddenly Liana pushed Nico away.

"What _happened _to you?!"

Nico sighed. "Liana I-"

"No! What happened? You disappeared without a trace! I was worried, Nico! _We _were worried!", Liana said, gesturing between Hally and herself. Hally nodded."We looked all over for you. My mom and Liana's mom even called the police! Where did you go?" Liana bit her lip, "You know what? It doesn't matter. At least you're here now and we know that you are alive." Everyone else watched the exchange in complete shock. Annabeth couldn't comprehend what was happening. "Please take your seats students!", the voice of the Technology teacher rang thoughout the room. Liana glanced at Nico one more time and plopped herself down in the last row. Hally followed her and then Reyna sat next to them. Pretty soon Nico placed himself in the seat farthest from Liana and Hally. Hazel followed her brother and she pulled Piper down to the chair next to her. Annabeth and Percy were the only ones left standing so they took a seat between Piper and Liana. The tension in the air was thick enough to slice through with a knife."Now then, my name is . We are going to go around the room and introduce our selves. Let's start...hmm..here." pointed to the boy from earlier, Graham. "My name is Graham Miller and you"-he winked at Piper and Annabeth-"can call me later." Annabeth felt Percy tighten his grip around her waist. She looked over to Piper and smiled at her. "Go clockwise people." said. The girl next to Graham spoke. She had on pounds of makeup and a really tight red tube top that showed her belly button. "My name is Courtney Ruiz.", she said smacking pink bubble gum. She waved at Percy and Nico but glared at Annabeth. The boy next to Courtney cleared his throught and spoke softly, " I'm Riley Cooke." He smiled shyly at the class then looked down at his shoes. The rest of class was just a blur. Annabeth absorbed all the information like a sponge. The bell rang and the students rushed out of the classrom. A few guys ran up to Annabeth, Piper, Liana, Hazel, Reyna and Hally as they walked out with the boys. "You girls wanna come over tomorrow, my parents aren't home." Liana, Reyna and Hazel scrunched up their noses in disgust. Annabeth, Piper and Hally looked as if they would throw up. Nico, Percy and Aaron narrowed their eyes at the group of boys. Reyna continued moving as if nothing happened. The rest of the girl followed but the boys were still staring down the guy that asked the question. "My girlfriend does not want anything to do with you so please leave us alone." ,Percy said through gritted teeth. The boy, who Annabeth remembered as Ajax, smirked at Percy. "Let the girl speak for herself." Ajax turned to Annabeth and winked, "So what about it." Annabeth slowly moved towards Ajax fluttering her eyelashes. For a moment Percy looked close to tears and Ajax smiled as if he won. But with one swift move from Annabeth's knee, Ajax was on the ground clutching the place where the sun just don't shine. Percy smiled and took Annabeth's hand, leading her out of the classroom. Nico and Aaron glared at Ajax once more before following Percy and Annabeth. Nico fell into step with Annabeth and Percy. Aaron ran ahead to catch up with Liana and Hally. The two girls were walking at a very fast pace and Reyna was talking with Piper and Hazel. Nico looked like he wanted to talk to Liana and Hally but he didn't. "I'm hungry." Percy mused. Annabeth scoffed, "When are you not hungry." Percy just shrugged in response.

"Well you're lucky Seaweed Brain, we have lunch next."

"YEEEEEEESSSS!" Percy sprinted in what he thought was the direction of the lunchroom. He came walking back to Nico and Annabeth. "Umm...which way is the lunchroom."

Annabeth rolled her eyes and pointed to her left. "Down that hallway, pat the Girls' Bathroom, to the left. Wait here, I have to get some stuff from my locker."

"Awww..." Percy whined.

Annabeth sighed, "You coming Nico?" Nico shrugged and walked with her. Annabeth glanced at him. "You should talk to them.", she said, startling the Son of Hades. Nico sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I know but I don't think they want to talk to me."

"They were worried, especially Liana."

Nico rubbed his eyes and sighed. "I guess when I left, I didn't think about Hally or Liana." He gazed at Hally and Liana. The girls were talking in hushed tones, glancing back at Nico and using hand gestures (that was mostly Liana).

Annabeth smiled at Nico. "Just give them some time. I'm sure they'll want to talk. You meant a lot to them and I bet you still do." With that, Annabeth grabbed her grey sweater and walked away. Nico exhaled and walked after Annabeth. Piper and Aaron were in front of him, walking in uncomfortable silence. Reyna and Hazel were with them, giggling like there was no tomorrow. And yes, Nico was aware of Liana and Hally, who were on either side of him, just staring at the ground as they walked to lunch.


	6. AN Please read!

**Guys I know your going to hate this note but I need you to read this!**

**I am sooooooo sorry for not answering but I am going to try to update on Saturdays and an other day that I can.**

**I wrote a chapter but the chapter got deleted and I forgot to back it up. But this Saturday I swear on the River Styx *thunder***

**that there will be a new chapter this Saturday! **

**-SilverSapphire**


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Perish the thought of me being the troll lord. That title simply belongs to Rick Riordan. I also do not own Mean Girls.**

* * *

><p><strong>Piper<strong>

_YES! YES YES YES YES YES! SHIP?...SHIP! I SHIP IT! OHHHHHHH So much drama! This is going to be GREAT for Hephastus TV! _

Piper heard a voice in her head.

_**Mom? **_She asked cautiously

_Of course honey. Who else?_

**_I'm trying to concentrate here! Get out!_**

Aphrodite grumbled but Piper didn't hear anything from her. Piper groaned internally. She hated it when her mother got involved in people's relationships. Here she was walking down the hallway to lunch with her friends on the first day of school and her mom already found a relationship to meddle in. Ahead of Piper, Liana and Hally were walkng side by side with Nico, quietly making conversation. Aaron coughed uncomfortably, Piper had forgotten he was there. She smiled at Aaron. He smiled back at her then glanced ahead of him at Nico, Liana and Hally.

"They'll be fine." she said said.

Aaron looked at her, his hazel eyes searching hers.

"Judging from what little I know about Hally and Liana, they seem pretty capable of keeping their own." Piper said smiling.

"They are." Aaron said nodding.

" We'd better catch up with the others. We would want to be late for lunch now would we?"

Piper's stomach growled. She made a face at her stomach, then pretended to listen to it. "I think my stomach agrees."

Aaron just laughed at her. "Well then lets go."

* * *

><p><strong>Hazel<strong>

"He'll be okay."

Hazel looked for the source of the statement. It was Reyna.

"Praetor."

Reyna chuckled. "Just Reyna."

Hazel couldn't bring herself to say it. Ever since Nico had brought her to Camp Jupiter, Hazel had always seen Reyna as the Praetor. The Daughter of Bellona. And now a Savior of Olympus. Although Hazel knew she was powerful she still wanted to respect her Praetor. Hazel gulped.

"Reyna."

Reyna grinned at Hazel. Hazel returned the gesture, although she was a little shocked. Reyna never looked so...at ease and peaceful. Maybe it was just the effect of being around Liana.

"He'll be okay." Reyna repeated. Hazel didn't know what she was talking about until Reyna pointed at Nico.

"I don't know. No one knows anything about his past except Bianca..and she's gone. Hades knows but-" Hazel sighed, "-he obviously won't tell anyone."

"Well Hazel, we could worry about Nico or we could talk about how good he looks as a blonde." Reyna said stifling her laughter.

Hazel scrunched up her eyebrows in confusion. And then it all came back to her. Hair-dye. Net trap. Festus. Stolls. Hazel burst into laughter.

"He would have been stuck in the net with the Stolls!" Hazel giggled.

"Festus would have burnt him to a crisp!" Reyna snorted.

The two girls continued their walk to lunch, giggling about hair-dye and nets.

* * *

><p><strong>Annabeth<strong>

Annabeth trooped down the halls with Percy by her side and her friends behind her.

"OH, PERCY!" an annoying voice pierced the air.

Annabeth's head swiveled around looking for the person who called her boyfriend's name.

Sierra Miller came rushing towards Percy, completely disreguarding Annabeth and the fact that she was Percy's girlfriend.

"Sierra, this is Annabeth. My girlfriend."

Sierra looked at Annabeth as if she was something she had just scraped off of the bottom of her shoe. Then Sierra looked at Percy with a smirk.

"Surely you can do better than this dumb blonde."

Annabeth tensed up and counted to 10 slowly releaxing the tension in her body.

"Listen Sierra and listen carefully." By now a crowd had begun to gather, wanting to see the showdown.

"I have Percy, not you, not Rachel, not even fucking Aphrodite herself. The fact that you think Percy would EVER go out with you, makes me laugh."

Sierra stood taken aback by Annabeth's words but she quickly regained her confidence. Sierra noticed her audience and she straightened herself out, wanting to top Annabeth in this battle.

"No, YOU listen you dumb bitch. Percy is probably only dating you out of pity, I mean like come on!" Sierra scoffed, "Your hair is a mess and you have zero style. Your eyes are weird and you're obvioulsy a nerd. And on top of all that-" Sierra looked Annabeth up and down, stopping at her hair, "-You're just a DUMB. BLONDE. BITCH!"

The spectators murmured at Sierra's last comment, taking cautious steps backwards, seeing how mad Annabeth was. Percy made a wild attempt to keep Annabeth back but it didn't work.

Sierra was on the ground, clutching her nose. Her leg was twisted in a strange way and her makeup was running down her face.

* * *

><p>And that's how Sierra Miller died.<p>

Jk, I'm just kidding. But she did get hurt. Some people say they saw her leg go all the way around.

But that's just a rumor. Some people swear they saw Annabeth almost kill her.

That's a more accurate rumor. **(A/N yes I did just quote Mean Girls..sorta lol I love the movie)**

* * *

><p>Piper pointed a stolen french fry accusingly in Jason's direction. They were at lunch with the others after Annabeth's "fight" with Sierra. The ambulance had been called and Sierra was taken to the hospital. Annabeth had been let go with a warning after the Principal Poller had a "talk" with Piper.<p>

"You wouldn't believe the things she said to Annabeth, Jason! Sierra's lucky that all Annabeth did was fuck up her nose."

Jason sighed, "You're forgetting that Annabeth broke her leg too."

"She called Annabeth an, and I quote 'Dumb Blonde Bitch' Jason." Hazel chimed in.

Jason frowned. "Maybe Sierra did deserve it." Annabeth smiled as Jason, her fellow blonde, came to her defense.

"And the nerve of her too! Sierra had the nerve to call Annabeth a dumb blonde bitch when she is blonde too!" Reyna said. The four of them continued talking while the others chatted about Zeus knows what. Liana, Aaron and Hally were introduced to the demigods and they immeadiatly hit it off. Calypso and Hally got along pretty well since they were both into the whole "Save the Environment" thing. Liana and Thalia were an immeadeate connection because they both loved different types of bands. Aaron was sitting next to Annabeth, smiling whenever he heard snippets of everyone's conversations. Annabeth watched her boyfriend argue of which game was better with Leo, Frank and Nico. Frank and Nico were in defense of Myth-o-magic while Leo and Percy sided together in defense of Pokemon, saying something along the lines of Chamander and Squirtle.

"Squirtle is awesome! Pokemon rules the gaming world with Squirtle as king." Percy said.

"No way!" Frank yelled. The bickering continued until the bell for the end of lunch rang. Everyone evacuated the cafeteria, completely forgetting about the Pokemon vs Myth-o-magic feud.

Until Leo said, "Pokemon is so much better than Myth-o-magic." Everyone bagan taking sides, arguing over which was better as they walked through the halls to their next classes.


	8. Chapter 7

**kamspanda8888: Beast Annabeth!**

**Demigods and Duct Tape: It's really not as cliche as it might seem.**

**allen r: Thanks! I hope you like this next one.**

**Guest: Thanks! I love FOB too!**

**redRWBYhood: Wow...that is freaky. O.o**

**percabethreynico: Thanks for the review and I hope you like this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: No I don't have a Norse Gods series coming out in October. That would be Rick Riordan.**

**Sierra (didn't see that coming did ya?)**

Sierra smiled and batted her eyelashes at the doctor that was tending to her. The doctor, Dr. Lowel, coughed and shifted his weight. Mr. and Mrs. Miller rushed through the door to Room 308, Sierra's hospital room.

"Doctor, will my daughter be okay?" Mr. Miller asked hurriedly.

Dr. Lowel gave him a tight smile and looked at Sierra. "She'll be fine. One more day to examine her leg and she can get back to school."

"See? I'm fine daddy." Sierra said sweetly.

Mrs. Miller shook her head and sighed. "I still don't understand why that girl did this to you. When you get back to school Principal Poller and I _will _have words."

Sierra gave her mom an innocent grin. Mrs. Miller patted her daughter's leg gently and smiled. "We will be back soon okay honey? Just sit tight." Sierra nodded then layed back in her bed, conveying the message that she wanted to be alone. Dr. Lowel ushered Sierra's parents out of the room and left the door slightly ajar. Sierra closed her eyes and thought about the day's events. Something that girl, Annabeth was it, said.

_"I have Percy, not you, not Rachel, not even fucking Aphrodite herself."_

Sierra wondered what Annabeth meant by that. She replayed the words over and over again in her head. Whatever she meant, it did not matter.

Percy was the perfect guy for her and she was going to have him. No matter what it took.

**Leo**

Leo got quiet, leaving Percy, Piper, Aaron, Annabeth, Calypso and Thalia to fend for themselves in the Pokemon vs Myth-o-magic battle. He noticed Nico had stopped defending Myth-o-magic, something he thought Nico would never do.

"Hey." Nico picked his gaze up from the ground and looked at Leo.

"What do you Valdez?" He asked. Leo detected a little anger in Nico's voice.

"You okay?" Leo asked raising his eyebrows in a _'d__on't lie to me because I'm an expert on this type of stuff' _way. Nico sighed, most likely debating whether he should spill his guts to Leo or bottle up his feelings.

"I' just, " Nico sighed again "I don't understand why they're so mad."

Leo frowned, a bit confused. "Who's mad about what?"

Nico proceeded to tell Leo the story of how he found out he was a demigod, explaining how he hadn't given Liana or Hally one thought. Leo nodded after Nico explained his predicment.

"So you wanna see if they'll accept you in their..um group thingy right?"

"Yeah, guess that's it."

"Give them some time Nicky." Nico glared at Leo and kicked his shin. Leo kept talking as if Nico had not just caused the pain flaring in leg.

"I mean its like you rose from the dead." Leo suppressed a smile, "They thought you were dead for-what five years? Hally and Liana just need to get over their shock."

Nico snuck a peek at the two girls and let out a breath. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right! I'm the Super-sized McShizzle, man!" **(I had to!) **

Calypso walked over to the boys frowning at Leo. "Is he giving you a hard time Nico?"

"No, we were just talking." Calypso looked over at Leo suspiciously before taking his hand and leading him away from Nico, most likely to give the poor boy a lecture.

Leo watched Nico pick at his aviators jacket before tuning back into what Calypso was saying.

"-Furthermore you should not bother people, Leo. Is that clear?"

Leo grinned. "Of course Sunshine." Calypso glared at Leo but she had a small smile on her face.

"What is your next class, Leo?"

"Uhh...I have Math with Mr. Philips."

"I have Technology with Mr. Lloyd next. Hmm...well he sounds nice enough."

"He is." The bell for fourth period rang and students scrambled to reach their next classes.

Leo started off in the direction of the Math room. "See ya later Sunshine!"

"Valdez! Don't call me Sunshine!"

Leo shrugged and ran in the direction of his next class.

**Nico**

Liana caught up with Nico and slowed her pace. "Hey."

"Liana I'm really sorry. I guess I wasn't thinking when I left. I should have told you and I'm sorry and I totally get it if you and Hally don't want to talk to me anymore!" Nico looked down at his shoes. Two more people who hate him, he thought. But then Liana did something unexpected.

She hugged him.

Nico stood frozen in the abandoned hallway with Liana hugging him. Finally, Nico unfroze and hugged her back. She smelled weird. A combination of lilacs, vaniila and ocean breeze.

And Nico loved it.

Liana tried to pull away but Nico embraced her tighter. She didn't resist.

Later on, much to Nico's objection, Liana pulled away and smiled at him.

"Its okay Nico. You don't have to tell us anything because we know that you're okay now."

"I feel like I owe you an explanation. Like I should explain why-" Nico was cut off.

"You don't have to explain anything. You were missing for for five years but that doesn't matter. You're here, you're alive and you're fine and that is all that matters."

Nico pushed her away. "You should be mad at me! I disappeared for five years without telling you! YOU SHOULD BE MAD!"

Liana looked at him. Her face showed no expression. "But I'm not mad at you."

"WHY?!" Nico was frustrated. Here he was yelling at Liana and she was completely calm.

Liana sighed. "You were my best friend Nico, in fact you still are. The fact that you disappeared and came back alive is all that matters to me. Sure I should be mad but I'm not."

Now Nico felt bad for yelling at her. He looked down at the floor, unable to meet her eyes.

Liana stepped closer to him. "Hey."

Nico did not respond.

Liana hugged him again. Nico felt terrible. He buried his nose in the crook of her neck and breathed in her unique scent. Instantly, he relaxed. The two of them stood in the hallway in complete silence.

"Nico."

He still would not look her in the eye.

"Neeks."

Nico lifted his head slowly. He smiled.

"Neeks." he repeated. "You called me that all the time."

Liana smirked. "I know. You hated it."

Nico shook his head. "Not really."

"So you don't mind if I call you Neeks?"

"Nope. Even if I did you would still call me that."

Liana shrugged. "I would."

"So then my opinion here doesn't really count."

"No. Not at all."

They stayed quiet after that, just looking into each other's eyes. Liana's dark purple eyes swirling with dark blue and Nico dark brown, almost black eyes turnung a lighter shade of brown.

Liana cleared her throat and looked away. "We should probably get to class."

Nico rubbed his neck "Yeah, we are both really late."

"What class do you have?" Liana asks, reaching into her bright purple bookbag to get her schedule.

"Language Arts." Nico replied immediately. He memorized his schedule in case he, or someone else, managed to rip, lose, shread, drown and all in all damage his schedule.

Liana squinted at the green paper. "Me too!"

"Lets go then!" Nico exclaimed.

Liana grabbed Nico's hand and pulled him to Room 340. They opened the door and the whole class stared at them

Aaron caught Liana's eye but she waved it off.

"And who might you be?" Mrs. Vanderbelt asked.

"Nico di Angelo and Liliana Williams. Sorry we're late." Nico said.

"I'll let you off with a warning since this is the first day of school. But I will not tolerate tardiness. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." Liana replied.

Mrs. Vanderbelt nodded. "Please take your seats."

Nico followed Liana to two empty seats on the left of Aaron. Mrs. Vanderbelt went back to explaining how things were going to work in her class.

"Where were you?" Nico heard Aaron ask.

"We were just late." Liana said.

"Yeah but why?"

"No reason."

Aaron was persistent. "Liana-"

"Drop it." Liana responded in a tone that said, _if you piss me off anymore I will snap your neck. _It surprised Nico how fast her mood changed. One minute she was nice and then she got mad. _  
><em>

Aaron glanced at Liana and Nico but dropped it. He studied Nico one more time before turning his attention back to the front of the class.

Nico replayed what happened in the hallway with Liana. He thought about how much he cared about her and how she did not get mad at him. He thought about how beautiful her eyes were, how beautiful _she _was. He thought about how she called him 'Neeks'. A name no one but her had ever called him.

He never realized how much he missed her until he got her back.


	9. Chapter 8

**LordJackass (Guest): Love your name lol. I update on Saturdays and any other day I can but for sure on Saturdays.**

**Aaron**

Aaron stared at Liana for the longest time in Language Arts class. He studied her face. Her blemish-free mocha skin, her strange but beautiful purple eyes that at times, mixed with blue and green, making Aaron like her even more.

He wondered what happened with Liana and Nico.

Nico.

The new kid.

The new kid from Liana's weird past.

Aaron did not know what to think of Nico. The kid was strange. He wore all black and he did not look like someone who smiled. And Liana seemed to have changed him. When Aaron first met Nico he thought that Nico was a pretty depressed person. Then he came back with Liana and he seemed..._happy. _

Aaron thought of something Hally told him in Tech class. _  
><em>

_"I garentee you those new kids are super weird."_

Maybe she was right. Nico, Reyna and all the others did seem to have this type of ..._aura...why._

__Aaron looked at the tiny black clock on Mrs. Vanderbelt's desk.

1:27

Almost time to leave class. Aaron sighed out loud and Liana looked over at him, the tiniest bit of worry showing in her eyes. He grinned at her and she turned back to the front of the class, with a small smile. Nico looked over at the two of them. Aaron couldn't read the emotion in the boy's eyes before he turned his attention to the teacher.

"Alright then people, I guess I will see you all tomorrow. Don't forget! Tomorrow is 'Friendship Day'! Tomorrow you guys will get to know each other! Think about-" The bell rang and cut off Mrs. Vanderbelt. The students fell over each other trying to get out of the room.

Liana rolled her eyes and pushed her way through the crowd of people crowding the exit of Mrs. Vanderbelt's room. Nico and Aaron raced after her, glaring at each other when they tried to get out of the room at the same time. Nico gritted his teeth but let Aaron pass through first.

They found Liana walking down the hall to her locker.

"Liana!" Nico called out.

They girl turned around and for a moment, Aaron could see the saddness in her eyes. He immeadiatly knew what was wrong.

Aaron ran up to Liana and hugged her. She buried her head in his red T-shirt and cried.

"I know Liana. We miss him too." Aaron whispered, stroking her hair.

"I know but he's gone. For good! I know this happened years ago but-" Liana's voice cracked and she stopped talking.

"He wouldn't want you to cry. He would want you to be strong. _As strong as a hammer, as tough as a nail, as fierce as a fire._" Aaron quoted _Him. _Liana's dead cousin.

Liana sniffed and pulled away from Aaron, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"Thanks Aussie." Aaron smiled at his nickname. When Hally found out that Aaron was Australian, she began to call him Aussie. And the name stuck.

"Your welcome, Highlights."

From the corner of his eye, Aaron could see Nico. His eyes showed a mix of emotions. Sad, confused and..._jealous? _

Nico moved closer to Liana.

"You okay, Blue Lagoon?" Liana looked up abruptly at Nico, her purple eyes shining with humor.

"Yeah. I'm fine Neeks."

_Blue Lagoon?_

The nicknames made Aaron even more curious as to what happened between Nico and Liana.

Liana turned her bookbag around, making it so that her bag was on her stomach. She reached into one of the pockets and removed her green schedule.

"Let me see your schedule." Aaron said. Liana gave him a grateful look and Aaron smiled. He knew she had dyslexia and that made it hard for her to read. He felt great knowing that he helped her.

"You have P.E next." Aaron read the green paper.

"So do I." Nico said.

Wordlessly, Liana started walking to the gym.

Nico looked at Aaron weirdly and took after Liana but Aaron grabbed his arm.

"She just needs some time right now. Give her a minute." Aaron said.

"What happened to her?" Aaron could see the worry in Nico's eyes.

Aaron sighed. "She doesn't like to talk about it and I won't tell you. You'll have to find out from her. She will tell you when she's ready."

Nico looked at Liana's retreating figure.

"Okay."

The two boys followed Liana to the gym, thinking about Liana.

**Frank**

Frank did not know what to think about _it. It, _high school. More specifically, Goode High School. The school itself was a stone, concrete , two story building. Frank was talking about the teenagers that attended Goode High School. They were a bit..._self absorbed._

Yeah. That was the word. Self-absorbed. All around him, Frank saw kids taking _selfies. _To be honest, Frank had forgotten what a selfie was. But the name implied what it was. Numerous girls had snuck up on him and taken selfies with him. Some girls asked and Frank said yes.

Because frankly, Frank was just too nice to say no.

By fifth period Frank had taken about 1,000 selfies.

...Okay that is exaggerating. He actually took 30 selfies with different girls.

When Frank entered the cold math class with Leo chatting idly with Piper.

"Can you believe them?" Leo asked. "Death Breath and Panda Man over there." Leo pointed at Frank, "Pokemon is _tons _better than Mythomagic."

Frank sighed. "You're still on about that?"

Leo puffed up his chest. "Yes, because you and Death Breath _know _that Pokemon stomps all over Mythomagic."

"No it doesn't. And you know it Valdez."

"Heyyyy Frank!" a voice said. A girl with straight brown hair in a "bob" haircut sauntered up to Frank. She winked at Leo, who in turn, frowned at her. Frank recognized the girl as Brooke, she was friends with Sierra Miller.

"Hi Brooke."

Brooke touched his arm and giggled. "There's an open seat next to me. Do you wanna sit with me?"

"I w-"

"Please take your seats students." The teacher's, Ms. Smith, voice cut through the classroom. Before anyone could react, Brooke pulled Frank to her seat and firmly clasped her hand onto his. Frank looked at Piper and Leo for help. Piper looked at him sadly and even Leo looked sorry for Frank.

Sighing, Frank plopped down next to Brooke while she talked.

"And she said that he was her boyfriend and..." Frank zoned out on Brooke and watched her mouth move up and down. He sighed and turned to the front of the classroom.

This was going to be a long class period.


	10. Chapter 9

**Nico**

Girls stared at Nico in the hallway and boys glared at him. Nico thought he was completely concealed in the shadows but it was like the eyes of the other students were trying to rip into his soul. And he knew what that felt like.

"Guys we have to hurry. The gym is all the way on the other side of the school," Liana said from beside him.

Aaron nodded. Nico did not know what to make of Aaron Hall. Aaron Hall with his cropped red hair, Australian accent, dark green eyes and tanned skin. For some reason, Nico did not like him.

The three of them were walking at a slow pace but Liana changed that. She grabbed both their hands and started running to the gym.

"Liana, slow down!" Aaron yelled. Liana ignored him and sped up. He was having trouble keeping up with her, but Nico on the other hand, had plenty of experience running from monsters. To him, this was a walk. Liana kept running but she eventually slowed down. Nico glanced at her and found that she hadn't even broke a sweat.

"In we go," she said. Nico and Aaron shook their heads but followed Liana inside the gym.

"ALRIGHT CUPCAKES GET IN YOUR LINES!"

Nico looked around and saw Coach Hedge, wielding his bat and ushering kids into their lines. There were two lines, one for girls and the other for boys. Liana stalked off, wordlessly to join the other girls. Nico wanted to go after her but he knew he shouldn't. As long he had been away from Liana, Nico still knew how stubborn she was and how she never wanted help.

"She's fine," Aaron said. Nico looked at him and nodded. Then he thought back to just a few minutes ago, when Liana cried into Aaron's shirt and Nico stood aside, trying to deal with all the emotions running through him. _He _was Liana's best friend but Aaron seemed to have taken his place. Nico took in a deep breath, he couldn't understand his own thoughts. Someone touched his arm and Nico looked to his right, where Hally was standing.

"Hey," she said.

Nico had not talked with Hally yet, but it seemed he did not need too. Once again, Nico was hugged and once again, he did not push away. Hally smelled like oranges. Fresh oranges.

And Nico loved it.

"You came back," was all she said.

"Yeah. I came back," Nico replied softly.

"ARE YOU DONE WITH YOUR HUGFEST?" Coach Hedge's voice rang out among the others, silencing them. Nico glanced around the gym and saw that he and Hally were the main attraction. The only person who wasn't looking at them was Liana, she was staring at the wall across from her and she had on a blue and purple jacket that was a bit too big on her. All around the room, people were staring. Girls looked at Nico with lust and at Hally with envy.

"I'm glad you're back," Hally whispered. She tore away from him and went to stand by Liana. Nico walked to the boy's line and ran a hand through his hair. The iron double doors to the gym opened and three other groups of students walked in. A head of cinnamon hair darted through the crowd and someone tackled Nico.

It was Hazel. And she was holding onto to him.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said. "All of this is so new to me." Hazel looked up at her brother. "You know there is this thing called a selfie? It's so weird. Someone asked me to take a selfie with them. I didn't know what to say to them. And then they pointed at my shirt and said that it was white and gold and I said, "Well yes, it is," and then they laughed and I didn't know what was happening and it was so strange." Hazel rushed her words out, not bothering to take a break between he sentences.

Nico laughed, "Hazel, it's okay. That's just how things are today."

She nodded and let go of him. "On a totally more awesome note, I made a new friend!"

Nico raised his eyebrows. "Really?"

Hazel nodded vigorously, sending her cinnamon curls flying. "Yep, his name is Riley! Riley Cooke, Do you remember him, he was in our Technology class."

Nico remembered Riley, the boy that sat next to the girl named Courtney. "Yes. It's good that you made a friend Hazel."

Hazel smiled. "He's very nice but he is really shy."

"Maybe you just have to get to know him better."

"Maybe..."

"MISS LEVESQUE! BACK IN YOUR LINE!" Coach yelled into his megaphone. Hazel glared at Coach Hedge but went back to her group, muttering under her breath about demanding fauns.

Nico turned around but someone poked his shoulder. It was a Courtney Ruiz. She had caked on more makeup and attached more fake eyelashes.

"Hey sexy," she whispered. Nico backed away from her. "Do you want to take a trip to the janitor's office with me?"

"No," was all Nico said.

"Come one you know you want to."

"NO I don't! Leave me alone."

"Are you scared? Is it your first time? I promise I won't hurt you."

"NO!" Nico could feel the anger bubbling up inside of him. Why wouldn't this girl just leave him alone?

Suddenly Nico smelled the familiar scent of lilacs, vanilla and ocean breeze. Liana. She took Nico's hand and stood beside him. Courtney didn't look to happy about that.

"Were you talking to my boyfriend?" Liana asked innocently.

Boyfriend? What?

Nico had no idea what Liana was talking about or what she was doing but for some reason, Nico liked the idea of being Liana's boyfriend. But that would never happen. She was his best friend and best friends don't date.

Courtney scoffed. "Boyfriend? You wish! I find it hilarious that you think he's your boyfriend!"

Liana narrowed her eyes. Her eyes turned a stormy purple and Nico could see the dark green and blue mixing in with the purple. It reminded him of the ocean, a stormy ocean with choppy waters. Nico knew that look. He remembered a few years back when Liana got upset with a bully and she punched his nose. She almost got suspended. Courtney tried to match Liana's glare but she was trembling with fear.

"Lia," Nico said. Liana looked at him and her eyes returned to their normal clear purple. Nico smiled at her. He seemed to be doing ths a lot around her.

Courtney glared at Liana. "He's not going to be yours for long." With that she wobbled away on her pink heels.

Nico turned to Liana, his face a deep red. "Thanks for that."

Liana blushed and punched his arm playfully. "No problem, Neeks." She got quiet and gazed down at the shiny wooden gym floor.

"Lia?" Nico lifted her chin and she looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quietly.

"Lia."

"He's gone." Liana cried silently.

"Who's gone?"

"Charlie," she answered. "My cousin, Charles Beckendorf."


End file.
